


Mystery Killer

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassins, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Dean, Omega Sam, Omega's aren't treated well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel are two of the four Novak brothers. Their goal is to help omegas in need. Their other two brothers, Michael and Lucifer, are there for greed. Michael and Lucifer hire a team of assassins to take out their Father in order to inherit his company. It goes wrong once they realized that the will has been changed. Instead of just the oldest alpha inheriting their Dad's company Novak Empires, their Father has split the company equally four ways.Michael and Lucifer who had agreed to split the company 50/50 when Michael would be left the will were not happy with only 25 percent each. They again hire the team of assassins to take care of their brothers.What will happen though when the assassins Dean and Sam go undercover for the job and realize that their targets are actually their true mates?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my beta 1talian1ce
> 
> I'll be trying to update every Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks for giving this a read. c: I'm determined to no matter what finish this story, I have everything line out on what to do. I will be trying to post weekly, though I'm not settled on a day of the week yet. The prologue is very short, just a small intro into the story. I've already written chapter one, it has about 2600 words. Once it's beta'd I'll go ahead and post it for y'all.

Chuck’s head felt like it was pounding. The client he was with must have slipped something into his drink. He had just agreed to a deal with a man who called himself ‘Mr. Smith.’ Chuck began to feel like he was swimming and struggling to stay afloat. Darkness soon began to take over, and the last thing he recalled before his life left through his final breath was forest green eyes, staring at him with only the slightest hint of remorse.

The man stood up and quickly began to ensure that no evidence of him was left behind. He pulls out his burner phone and clicks the button to speed dial the only number on the phone. It’s put on speaker phone and set on the desk as he begins to work. “Your Royal Highness,” he rolls his eyes at the codename his longtime friend had chosen. “The Death Star has been taken down and now we’re cleaning up.”

“Good work, knight.” The woman responds from the phone. “I have another project for you, so when you’re done setting up the battlefield, come back to the kingdom.”

The call ends before the man could respond, not that he would. He knew how to finish up the job; no one would ever know he had been there. The green-eyed man looks over as the printer begins to come to life. It looked like the queen had already hacked into Chuck’s computer and printed out his hand-typed note. Likely knowing her, the feed had been on replay and he only have three more minutes to leave the building unnoticed. He places the bottle of open pills next to where Chuck’s slumped over in his chair.

The man glances around, then grabs the phone and the contract Chuck had signed from him. He folds up the paper and pockets it. He didn’t have to worry about masking his scent because of the blockers he had used, along with the suppressants he was on. With one more look around the room, the man quickly leaves and exits from the back. No one had seen him, so no one would ever know that he had been there.

He crosses the river behind the house, conveniently tossing the burner phone in it as he passes by. Waiting by there is his younger, brown-eyed brother. He gets in the car and nods for him to drive.

The younger brother nods back and begins to drive. “So, any evidence left, Dean?”

“No.” Dean confirms. “No evidence left for anyone to find, Sam.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, it had been ready at 2700 words but I ended up adding stuff and altering stuff here and there so it's just a little bit longer than I mentioned in the notes in the prologue. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter 2 is written and will be posted next week on Friday.

Michael sits down next to his brother Lucifer with a light smirk on his face. “Well, this time tomorrow, our Father’s lawyer should be contacting me about how I’ll take over Novak Empires. Of course, I’ll sign over half of the company to you.”

Lucifer nods. “The Queen’s the best, from what I’ve heard around. She’s been on the FBI’s top ten watch list for years, but they’ve never caught her. I’m guessing when the water gets hot, someone else ends up caught instead. Either way, ten million dollars will be worth it, with the money and power we’re getting from Dad’s dear old publishing company.”  
  
Novak Empires was a highly successful publishing company. Frequently, novels that they sponsored ended up being New York Best Sellers. Novak Empires was a multi-billion-dollar company. Split two ways, and Michael and Lucifer would be set for life. What they did not know was that Chuck had recently changed his will within the year and made it to split the company evenly between his four sons, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Castiel. It was originally set up for Michael to inherit, since he was the first Alpha in the family. However, Chuck had begun to become more progressive due to his youngest sons, Castiel and Gabriel.

Michael nods in agreement; he could see it now. Either way, with how Chuck had been becoming more modern towards omegas, it was vital that they took him out. “Well said, brother. And maybe we can remove some of the progressive rules our Father had brought to the company as well. Omega’s should not be writers or managers. They should be a secretary to service alphas or stay at home and cook.”

“That and remove Castiel and Gabriel from the company. They are a disgrace for alphas and the Novak name. Maybe we can have them taken care of as well, once we get the company. It would take more money, The Queen pointed out to me when I made our request that repeat customers have to pay more due to the increased risks.”

“Taking them out will be easy, though.” Michael points out with a grin. “There’s already a lot of alphas that don’t agree with their ways. No one would be surprised if they ended up dead. People would probably start throwing parties.”

Lucifer snorts. “I know that I would.”

Michael’s cold blue eyes seem to reflect satisfaction at the fact that Chuck would be dead, and his younger two brothers would likely be dead as well. He grabs a bottle of their finest scotch, The Macallan 1824. “We should celebrate tonight, then tomorrow we plan on Castiel and Gabriel’s fate.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel and Gabriel were the youngest brothers in the Novak family. Castiel was 24 years old, while Gabriel was 26. They were both alphas but were adamant to push for omega rights. From the money they made working at Novak Empires, they used it to buy a few hundred acres of land in the middle of nowhere in Texas. They both pitched in and got it for a steal deal from a man named Benny.

Benny was an alpha who had been progressive with his mate, Andrea. Sadly, though, when they went on a vacation, she was killed. Benny had gone out to bring them some food from a restaurant for his pregnant mate. When he had returned, Andrea was dead and written on the wall with her blood read ‘Spoiled omega whore.’ The man had never found out who did it. He was not sure if the police tried or not, most omega cases never got investigated, they normally just got thrown into the unsolved pile.

Benny had heard about the Novak brothers, along with what they wanted to do. Gabriel and Castiel created an omega sanctuary for omegas in need. Benny had sold the land for mere pennies, on the condition that he got to keep his house on the land, and that he could help. He may not have saved Andrea, but Benny wanted to save other omegas in need, so no one shared her same fate.

Gabriel and Castiel tried to stray away from the media. They paid their state governor a hefty fee every year so they would not get in trouble for rescuing omegas. Most people did not like what they did, and several mobs in the past had tried to break through. The two brothers, though, had top of the line security from two men, Ash and Frank. Ash and Frank were competitors at a time, but when they saw the job opening and both tried to out do each other to get it, Castiel ended up hiring them both. Now they spent their time creating security measures and the other would try to hack into it so they could fix the weak points.

Ellen and her daughter, Jo, helped new omegas get used to the sanctuary and would show them around. The omegas that made a home there would only have to help out a little bit, and Castiel and Gabriel would even help find them jobs. Most of the time, it would be some form of an online job. The money that they got could be saved to purchase materials for a small home to be built on their property, if they chose to do so, or they could save and move somewhere else. Gabriel and Castiel never once asked them for money to pitch in, though.

So far, they had four houses built on their property, with 20 rooms in each home. The rooms were pretty much set up like dormitories, with two people in each room. Each floor consisted of eight dorm rooms, two scent proofed heatrooms, a laundry room, an entertainment room, and three shared bathrooms.

Currently, the property could hold up to 128 people. Sometimes, when an omega requested, they would help them find a suitable mate that would treat them well. Ash or Frank would always double-check to make sure that the alpha wasn’t pretending to want to treat omegas right. The last thing they wanted was to send a rescued omega back to an abused home.

Saving mated omegas was a little bit more complicated. Their doctor in the estate in charge of helping mated omegas was a previous mated omega herself, Hannah. Hannah was in charge of using a certain compound of chemicals to start forcing the blood to reject the mating bond. Some omegas refused, but it was known that going through their heat without their alpha could likely kill them, so they were highly encouraged to take the risk. Once a mating bound was severed, Hannah would offer skin-grafts to replace the area where the biting claim had taken place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, it was discovered that Chuck Novak had died. His death was ruled as a suicide, with no suspicion of anything else. Due to how high-profile he was, there had been a heavy investigation, but they discovered that the letter Chuck had left behind had been typed by none other than Chuck himself, based on how it was written on the computer.

Chuck’s lawyer had contacted Michael, Lucifer, Castiel, and Gabriel to come in person, in order to read out the will.

Now, the four of them sat in Chuck’s study as Crowley read the will to them.

Castiel tries to focus on what Crowley was saying, because hew knew how important it was, but he found himself trying to identify the sweet scent in the room. He could not make out exactly what the scent was, but he was sure that if it was stronger, then it would be truly mouthwatering. He finds himself frowning, though, as his two oldest brothers begin washing the scent away with their own scents, giving off their annoyance and rage.

Crowley hands Castiel a few sheets of paper and a pen. He blinks and takes the papers. It dawns on him that he had no idea what Crowley had told him; he was so focused on trying to figure out what the scent was. A sigh leaves him, and he just signs the papers. He knows that the logical thing to do is to read them and then sign, but right now he just wants to go back home and talk to Ash and Frank and see if they had found anything off about Chuck’s death.

He hands the signed papers back to Crowley, who in return gives him records showing that he owned 25% of Novak Empires, along with a check for what’s left in his Dad’s bank account, and ownership of Chuck’s current house. He blinks and stares down at them in shock. He hadn’t been expecting much, if anything at all.

Gabriel moves to stand and nudges Castiel. “Hey, come on, let’s go to the bank to deposit the check. We can come back later to hire someone to pack everything and send it down to Texas, to be donated to our sanctuary. I know a realtor we can see to sell the house, too.”

Castiel nods, realizing that he must have zoned out on a lot of information, which isn’t like him. He stands and follows Gabriel out of the house and into the rental car.

“You kinda zoned out.” Gabriel notes once they’re both in the car. “What information did you get?”

“… Nothing. As soon as we went in there, I was trying to figure out what that smell was, but it got covered once Michael and Lucifer started getting mad.”

Gabriel grins at that. “Yup, Michael was pissed that the company wasn’t given solely to him, and Lucifer was pissed that Dad wanted his belongings to be donated to our sanctuary, the house to be sold and profits go there too, along with his bank account with the whooping amount of 780 million _after_ taxes and Crowley’s fees. We’re going to be able to build some more houses.”

“No wonder they’re mad.” Castiel realizes. Michael and Lucifer believed in traditional alpha beliefs. They treated omegas like property. Lucifer had previously had an omega named Lilith, but when she became pregnant, Lucifer did not want the child and Lilith had simply gone… ‘missing.’ “Let’s get everything set up so we can go home.”

Once everything was set up to go, Castiel’s phone begins to ring. “It’s Ash.” Castiel tells Gabriel before answering the phone. “Hey, everything okay?”

“No. Castiel, based on what I’ve discovered… You need to get home as quickly as possible. Fly here and do not pass go, I can’t talk about this over the phone.” Ash ends the phone call without a chance for any questions or comments.

“We need to get home quickly, Gabriel. I think Ash has found something. Dad’s death might not be a suicide after all.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael and Lucifer head back to Michael’s house to discuss what to do now. “Dad left Castiel and Gabriel almost everything.” Lucifer snarls. “We need to contact The Queen again. This needs to be taken care of.”

“Agreed.” Michael says. “We’ll hire them again and request for the same person who killed Dad to kill our brothers as well. A little poetic, isn’t it? They’ll never see it coming.”

Lucifer nods in agreement. “I have the email that The Queen uses, I’ll send her an email and wait for an unknown number to call. It’ll probably cost more than it did last time.”

“I don’t care how much it costs. Our brothers, who are _complete disgraces_ to our family, will not live after what they’ve taken away from us.”

“Alright, but after it’s done, we’re throwing a party; then, any omegas in the company will be fired.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Michael says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean finally reaches their home base. Charlie, Sam, and he himself lived in an underground bunker. Most people wouldn’t think anything over a random bunker. However, this was no ordinary bunker. Dean and Sam’s Dad, John Winchester, had his boys tested for their designations when Dean was 10 and Sam was 8. He became disappointed that both of his sons were omegas and threw them out on the street. Mary had been devastated and begged John to let them stay, but he was having none of it. As a result, they had to learn to fend for themselves.

They lived in the woods, hunting for their food, until a man named Bobby found them. When Bobby found out why they were alone, he felt sorry for the two. He wasn’t able to bring them home, because there was no room, but he knew of a beta teenager who he had seen by herself go into an underground bunker.

Sam and Dean decided that it was worth a shot and began looking for it. That’s how they met Charlie.

“Hey, bitches.” Charlie greets, opening the door for them.

Dean shoots her a grin. “Hey.” Charlie had grown to be like a sister to them. They weren’t the only three that resided in there. Charlie and the Winchesters had gathered a few people to join ‘The Queen’s’ cause. Meg and Dorothy were probably on another case. Kevin and Gilda were also likely on another case. Charlie only sent Gilda on cases that weren’t risky. The betas seemed to have a thing for each other, but neither of them had acted on it.

Sam doesn’t look as optimistic at being back at the base. Dean hated having Sam in this line of work, but they had to make a living somehow. Money went towards things; untraceable laptops and phones, cars they could buy with just cash, to pay off people that get close to finding them, cameras, new technology, and of course the yearly larping event of Moondor. Most of the time, they were able to have Sam stay back and work on research, but a few years ago Dean had almost gotten caught. So now, more often than not, Sam would insist on going with him.

Dean heads inside with his younger brother following behind them. The bunker consisted of a fully functional kitchen, 8 bedrooms, a study, a living room, and a dining room. Charlie usually set up in the living room and would watch some dorky show in the background while she worked.

Dean wanders into the kitchen and looks into the fridge. They were running a little low on beer, so Dean would have to make a supply run soon. “Charlie, Sam, want a beer?” He calls.

“I’m good.” Charlie answers while Sam says, “Sure.”

Dean grabs two beers before heading to join his family in the living room. He opens one for Sam and hands it over before opening his own. Dean takes a long drink from the alcoholic substance, then sighs. He didn’t enjoy his job like some people did, mainly Meg. Dean swears that if demons were real, she would be one; she had, at multiple times, hinted how much she loved being an assassin.

“I have a new job lined up. It’s nothing big, it’s actually nearby.” Charlie says, snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

“Oh?” Dean questions, turning to look at the red head.

“Yup. Someone wants an item stolen; it’s the first edition, first printing, of The Philosophers Stone from 1997.”

Dean raises an eyebrow at that. One thing he knew about Charlie was her love for the Harry Potter series. “Someone, or you?”

“Fine, it’s me. But it’s really close, and no one is better at going in unnoticed, Dean. The person just had it appraised and is going to be putting it up for auction this Friday, so that would give you three days to retrieve it.”

“Alright.” Dean agrees. “I’ll get your book. What do we know about the person who owns it?”

“I checked his security system,” She pulls up her laptop and begins pulling information up. “He has a camera viewing his front door. His security system can be disabled if you cut the communication from outside, but you don’t have to worry about it. I’ll disable it on my end. He does have a dog, but according to my network of sources, he takes his dog on a walk every day from 12 to 1. While he’s out of the house, I’ll disable the alarm and you can go through the back door. It’s likely in the safe that’s in his house, so I’ll equip you with something to break through the code. It shouldn’t take more than 15 minutes to have the safe open.”

“Sounds simple enough.” Dean easily agrees.

Charlie nods, noting that a new email had been added to one of her many email addresses. “It looks like you and Sam might have to take out another Novak. Shit!”

“What happened?” Dean asks instantly. There have only been a few times that Charlie has cursed while talking about a case; one of those times may have been because the laptop ran out of battery life. The other few times were because someone had tried digging into Charlie’s laptop.

“Someone must have been digging around from our last case with Chuck because my security sensors on my laptop just went off. As a precaution, everything I had on it got wiped. Someone is onto us, and they’re pretty good with a computer. We’re going to have to be careful.”

Dean watches as Charlie sighs, clearly debating on what to do from here. “Go on a supply run and give me a little. I might just have Meg take care of the book; based on the email I started to read, it’s a more serious matter that only you and Sam can do.”

“Why only us?” Dean wonders.

“Because. You and Sam are the only two omegas that can go undercover. You’re going to have to get to Gabriel and Castiel Novak, by going in disguise as omegas who need help.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Castiel and Gabriel reach their home, the guards open the gates for them, closing the gates behind them. They park next to the main house.

Castiel exits the car and enters the house first, where Ash is waiting for him. “What did you find out?”

“Your Dad’s death wasn’t a suicide. It was a murder. I accessed his computer remotely and dug through it; the note that had been typed there and printed wasn’t actually typed from his computer. It looks like the video feeds started overlapping between the time of 7:56 to 7:59 and 8:03 to 8:06. I wasn’t able to see what it prevented from being shown. The laptop that hacked into it was definitely meant to be untraceable. With how the codes were written, it had the trademark as ‘The Queen,’ and when I started to try cracking it, the system shut down and wiped itself clean. I also checked bank accounts of possible suspects; Lucifer had 5 million dollars sent a few days ago and earlier today to a bank in Sweden. So, I’m unable to track exactly where it went. One thing I know for sure is that The Queen definitely dealt the killing blow, and that Lucifer was the one that paid for it.”

Gabriel catches up in time to hear the conversation. “That asshole.” He growls.

“Who exactly is ‘The Queen’?” Castiel ponders, using finger quotes with the question.

“I’ve been researching into it. The Queen is on the FBI’s top ten most wanted list, but they know nothing about them. They don’t even know if they’re a male, female, alpha, beta, or omega. No one knows what state they reside in. It looks like they use\ the black web to find people posting hits and provides them with a completely random email address to email them the details. This person is so good that only a few crimes have been linked to them, but they estimate it’s likely in the hundreds. We’re going to have to be careful.”

Castiel has a sinking feeling in his gut, realizing what Ash was implying. “Lucifer is going to try it again, but on us… and Michael’s probably involved.”

“Yeah.” Ash says, grimly. “Unless we find out who The Queen is, we’re going to have to use extra precaution.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a little early. I hope that y'all enjoy c:

Dean, Sam, and Charlie are focused on researching and trying to figure out how to tackle their next project. This one would be different than most of them because Sam and Dean would likely have to avoid having their faces seen by the public after everything went down. They had been researching the Novak brothers and trying to figure the best way to get to them for over 10 hours now.

“Are we sure we should take this contract?” Dean wonders. “They seem like stand-up guys. I mean, we need more people like them around the world for omega rights and stuff.”

Charlie shrugs. “I’m not going to deny that, but if we don’t do it, then someone else will, and who knows if they’ll hurt more than just Castiel and Gabriel? This way, the only people who will die are the targets and if we plan this right, you and Sam can get out before people even know what’s going on.”

Dean’s shoulders sag a little bit at that because Charlie had a pretty good point. He was torn, because if he did kill them, omega rights would be taking a giant leap backwards; but, if he _didn’t_ do it, then there was a chance that more innocent lives would be ended. “Yeah, I guess. Probably the best way to go in is Sam and I hearing that they help omegas and go there for help. We don’t exactly look the part, though, Charlie.”

“Well, if you both get beat up before you arrive there, you could say you’ve been couch surfing since your Dad kicked you out 10 years ago and you need a place to stay while you work on building your life up and stuff. They probably wouldn’t blink an eye at taking two omegas in that looked like they had been abused. The other option is cut your food intake way, way down, so that way you could pretend to be living off the streets for a while and just wanted a warm bed to stay in.”

Dean begins to debate their options. “Well, if someone did track us back to your computer and knows something’s going on, us with just bruises and no other signs of past injuries might make them keep an eye on us. If we take a little bit so we can make it look like we’ve lived on the streets, then it could lower their guard and make us seem more believable.” Dean glances at his brother, who was still researching the Novak brothers.

“There’s another option.” Sam says, turning his attention away from his laptop. “We can be dropped off about 100 miles away from their house, then hike our way over there with just the clothes on our back. We’ll look like we’ve been trying to get there a while, appear dirty, and we’ll be able to get inside easily. Dean, you’ll have to go off the suppressants, though.”

Dean pales at the thought of going off of his suppressants. He had been on them since right after his first heat. “I’ll go into heat; it could happen before we even arrive at that place. Another alpha could find us.”

“Which will make us look even more believable.” Sam decides to point out. “And my heat isn’t due for another four months, so I’d be able to fend off any alphas, if we’re noticed.”

Dean looks like he’s about to protest, but before he can, Charlie announces, “Sam’s idea is the best one. I think we should go with it. No one is going to suspect an omega that’s traveled a while, close to or going into a heat, and wanting to get to a safe place.”

The older Winchester sighs in clear defeat. “Fine. I’ll go off the suppressants. We’re going to need someone to drive us there, though; leaving a car ditched behind isn’t going to fool anyone.”

Charlie rolls her eyes. “Well, duh. I thought Gilda could drive you down to Texas. It’s only going to take around 8 hours to get to a good spot. She comes home tomorrow night, though, so you can all leave the morning after that. So, Dean, no taking your suppressants anymore, starting now.”

Dean notes that she sounded excited about Gilda returning. No doubt the reason they were leaving in the morning instead of that night was because Charlie probably wanted to hang out with her before they left. “Want Sam and I to give you two some alone time?”

Charlie blushes, face turning red. “Bite me, Winchester.”

Dean finds himself chuckling a little bit. He didn’t understand how people could be so into each other and neither one of them notice that they both felt that way. He would never have to worry about that, though; Dean never wanted an alpha. Most of them were like his Dad or worse, selling their omegas to the highest bidder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel had requested Ash and Frank to find out whatever they could about ‘The Queen.’ Based on how well the cover-up had been for Chuck, there was no doubt in his mind that Michael and Lucifer wouldn’t go to them again. Ash and Frank hadn’t been able to come up with anything that was too useful. All they knew about The Queen was that they had mad tech skills, but Ash and Frank were confident that their own skills were better. Ash had assured Castiel that things like this took time, but they would get to the bottom of it, no matter what it took.

“Hey, Cassie. I contacted Balthazar about building two more houses to be set up. He estimated he should have the supplies ready and people out here to build them within two weeks.”

“That’s good.” Castiel approves. “Based on the e-mail with tracking information, the stuff from Dad’s house should be here within the week; then, we can donate stuff to whoever needs it.”

Gabriel nods. “No more news from Frank, yet. I’m gonna go make some homemade candy. I could use some sugar. Maybe kick back and watch some Dr. Sexy.”

Castiel sighs. “You’re going to end up getting cavities, and that show makes zero sense. Why would a woman be in love with a ghost she never met? Plus, since no one else could see the ghost, it would be more likely that she’s suffering from a mental condition. And there’s no way they would allow a doctor to wear cowboy boots during surgery; it would compromise the sterility of the room.”

“Wow, Cassie, they’re going to have to give you a medal for keeping TV shows real.” Gabriel comments before leaving the room.

Castiel watches his brother leave before turning back to his laptop. He was currently reading one of the books that they were going to publish. He was in charge of reading and approving the book before they were to print off copies. Many of the books had to be sent back for further editing in order for them to be approved. Occasionally, some of them were completely approved for the first read. The current book was written by an omega named Mary who was currently in their sanctuary.

Mary had come to them five years ago. She had left her alpha when he threw out their omega children on the street at the mere ages of 8 and 10. After years of searching with zero leads, she accepted that they were probably dead, or worse - locked up somewhere for alphas to use. He shuddered at the thought. Castiel hated the idea that people were treated different just because of their designation. Every person should be treated equal, whether they were an alpha, beta, or an omega.

The story Mary had written about was her life story; how she met a man and fell in love. She had been promised to another but ran away so she could be mated to a man named John. She was happy with him because he treated her with respect, and she grew up with her two loving boys. It all went wrong when John tested their sons’ designations and it was determined both boys were omegas. He got drunk, abused Mary, and then tossed his kids out in the woods. The entire time, Mary was pleading with him to not do so, but John refused to listen. When John passed out from the booze, Mary left to find her sons but was unable to locate them.

Mary had a friend who illegally helped her break her mating bond with John. The only reason Castiel and Gabriel had been able to break an omega’s mating bond without breaking the law is because of the hefty fee they paid the state every year. She wore blockers but didn’t remove the bite so other alphas would think she was claimed. Mary then dove into the woods and searched what felt like every inch of the forest with no luck. She also tried to follow any leads that would lead her to them for about five years. When she heard about the Novak sanctuary they had, she headed to it and begged them to help her find her sons. Even with Ash and Frank they were unable to help find her sons.

In response to everything that had happened, she decided to write a book about it, to maybe shed some light on some of the stuff that happened to omegas even in this day and age. The writing was flawless and Castiel easily approved the book to be published. He was just glad that Mary had gotten out of the situation. It was known that John tried to search for her, but he never found her and Castiel planned to keep it that way. Even if John found out she was in the sanctuary, there was no way he’d be able to get inside and find her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night before they left, Dean began to feel odd. His ability to scent other people was slowly becoming stronger, and he could tell that his own scent was beginning to become more noticeable as well. He stands in front of the bathroom mirror and observes himself. By this time tomorrow, they would almost be in Texas. He wouldn’t be able to pass as a beta and his heat would likely strike before they reached the sanctuary, or soon after they reached it, and he wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t nervous. He had been on suppressants since he was 16; that was 6 years without a heat. The longer you went without a heat from suppressants, the worse the heat was. Charlie had assured him, though, that this would likely be their last mission. The amount the client was willing to pay was going to leave them never having to worry about money again. “You can do this.” He tells himself before leaving the bathroom.

Sam nods in greeting to his brother once Dean sits down next to him on the couch. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, Dean.”

Dean glances over at his brother. “Yeah, I know.”

“Your scent says otherwise.” Sam notes, trying to hide the amusement from his voice. Sam never had the chance to really tell what his brother was feeling, due to the blockers and suppressants he had been on.

“Fucking scent’s going to give everything away.” Dean growls in response. He felt so vulnerable with people being able to scent if he was angry, sad, nervous, or even aroused. With their cover-up, though, it’s not like they could just show up wearing blockers to hide their scents completely. With the Novaks on high-alert, they might be suspicious of how two omegas on their own obtained very expensive blockers and/or suppressants.

“Once we’re in, you can ask about blockers.” Sam shrugs. “I’m sure they have some for people to use if they’re not comfortable walking around with their scent. Though, they might not encourage it, since there shouldn’t be any threat inside.”

Shouldn’t was the key word, Dean silently notes to himself. It was a reminder that there shouldn’t be a threat, so maybe they wouldn’t have much protection on the inside. Once inside, they would have to find reasons to see the alphas in their main house. They weren’t able to learn anything about what happened inside the place. Apparently, Charlie wasn’t even able to hack into the system without alerting someone that she had been trying. She had at least four laptops compromised from trying, before deciding it was best to just go unscripted.

“Charlie and Gilda still on their ‘date?’” Dean wonders.

“Careful, Charlie will kill you if she hears you call it that.” Sam says. “But yeah, they should be back soon.”

As if on cue, the door to the bunker opens and Gilda and Charlie head inside.

“Hey.” Dean greets, with Sam nodding to them. “Have fun?” The older brother asks.

Charlie shoots Dean a look in warning. “Yeah, it was nice hanging out with my _friend_. I told her the plan on the way back and she’s game. I mentioned leaving tomorrow morning, but- “

Gilda cuts her off. “Since you’re off your suppressants, I thought it would be better if we left tonight. The sooner you reach the place, the better. Ready to go?”

“Don’t need to take anything with us, so yeah.” Dean confirms, moving to stand up. “I can drive the way there, if you want; you’ll be able to drive the way back.”

“Dean, I’ll drive.” Sam says, shooting him his classic bitch face. “You likely will be going to heat soon, so you can sleep while I drive. You’re going to need your rest.”

“Only if we listen to classic rock music on the way.”

Sam nods, and soon they’re on their way to Texas. The goal was to be dropped off 100 miles from Concord, Texas. That’s where the Novak brothers had their sanctuary. It was an extremely small town. There had been a few traditional alphas there, but Castiel had paid them well to move elsewhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride for Dean was a blur. He was surprised to find out that he had been pretty tired, and he slept the entire way there. He groans as he’s gently shaken awake.

“Hey, we’re here. We picked up a burger through the drive-thru.” Gilda says, handing it over to him.

Dean’s stomach growls as he reaches for the burger. He eats it quickly, making a few sounds of approval. When the burger is gone, Dean leaves the car and begins to walk.

Sam follows behind him. “We just have to make sure the sunrise is to the left of us, and that the sunset is on our right so we’re heading south.”

“Alright, well, we’ve got a lot of ground ahead of us, and it’s only going to get hotter through the day, so we should get going. At least it’s a two-day walk max, if we keep up good pace.” Dean says, and soon they begin the long journey forward. They would have no way of contacting Charlie while inside because of the risk it could cause. They would have to contact her after their job was done.

Sam follows after his brother.

After about four hours, the sun begins to rise higher and it reaches somewhere around 90-100 degrees. “Remind me to never come back to Texas in the summer after this.” Dean requests. They hadn’t spotted anyone for miles and were going on without any food or water during this heat. Their best bet was to run across an abandoned place and hope that there was something useful for them to find.

“I doubt you’ll need a reminder.” Sam decides to quietly point out.

They continue walking in the heat. Another few hours later, they come across a thin stream going by; part of it goes under a small patch of trees. The older brother instantly heads that way and sits down in the shade. He leans to scoop water in his hand and drink it, having been parched. His brother was right behind him and splashes himself with water.

“We should rest for an hour.” Sam suggests. “Rehydrate, and then we can continue.”

“Sounds good.” Dean agrees. He leans back against the tree once he’s done drinking water and splashing some of it on his face to cool down. “At least there’s not going to be any questions of if we had to struggle to get there.”

“That’s the plan. Tomorrow, we should reach there; hopefully, your heat doesn’t hit anytime soon. It’d be really hard traveling such a distance with you going through it.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Dean shrugs in response. When they’re ready to go, Dean gets up and continues heading in the right direction. The only thing they could do now is continue their journey. They needed to take as few breaks as possible, because the sooner they arrived there, the better.

Soon, the sun begins to set. “Let’s keep going until we can’t go anymore. I’d rather travel when the sun’s down. Who the hell willingly lives in Texas?”

Sam sighs. “Just because you don’t like it doesn’t mean that other people feel the same way. I’m sure there’s people who don’t like Kansas.”

“Well, Kansas is awesome.” Dean retorts. He had lived in Kansas his entire life. Even if his time in Lawrence wasn’t the best, living in the bunker with their friends was the best place to stay for him. He was able to drink some beer, kick back and relax; movie night, poker night, and sure they went on jobs but at least it kept his mind busy. Maybe the jobs weren’t the best, but he was good at it, better than he would like to be. He still remembered the first time he took someone’s life.

It was for Gilda, actually. Charlie had made an online friend and explained that she needed help. Gilda’s parents were arranging to sell her to an omega brothel for some quick cash. Even then, Charlie had a crush on Gilda, and in response she ended up practically begging Dean to help. Of course, Dean couldn’t refuse. He considered himself lucky that he had been tossed out instead of sold.

In order to save Gilda, he went to the address Charlie had provided and was hoping for no confrontation. He had thought it would be an easy sneak in and sneak out, like when he stole food from stores or gas stations. Unfortunately, he had been wrong; as soon as he entered the house, Gilda’s mother had noticed him. She was an alpha, and she tried to attack Dean. Dean, who had been frightened and unsure what to do, grabbed a glass vase near the back door and used all of his strength to throw it at her head. It caused her to fall down, dead, pretty much instantly.

He sighs. Something like that would be much simpler than their current mission. He was ready to stop walking and try breaking into a car to drive the rest of the way, but they couldn’t draw any attention from authorities.

“Dean, you’re practically dead on your feet.” Sam comments, distracting Dean from his own mind. “We should rest here, get some shut-eye before we keep going.”

Dean nods in response and moves to find a good spot to lay down and get a short nap in. Tomorrow, they would reach their destination, but this was probably the easy part.

When they wake up, they begin to head on the path again. Dean and Sam both kept quiet. By the middle of the day, when they were on the final stretch, Dean began to feel itching under his skin, and he started to feel feverish. “Sam.” He says, trying to get his brother’s attention.

“Shit.” Sam curses. “Dean, your heat is hitting, but we should be reaching there soon. We need to keep going.”

Dean does as requested and continues heading in the right direction. His stomach begins to cramp, and his head starts to feel foggy from being dehydrated while his heat was starting. A growl is heard from his stomach, also reminding him of his hunger as well.

By the time they reach Concord, Dean feels like he’s going to pass out. The cramps in his stomach were getting worse, and he didn’t know if he could walk anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel heads downstairs. He passes Gabriel on the way out. “The delivery company is here; I’m going to go let them in so they can start unloading things, and go to the post office to pick up any mail.”

“Have fun.” Gabriel calls back, turning his attention back towards the screen.

Castiel heads out the front door after grabbing his car keys. He would walk, but the house wasn’t exactly close to the entrance of the property and he didn’t want the drivers to have to wait too long. Once he’s in his car, he backs out and begins to drive to the entrance of his property. The last few days, there had been no commotion. He wasn’t sure what Michael and Lucifer were up to, but he knew that he would probably find out sooner or later.

The guards on duty see Castiel’s car and open the gates. Once they’re open, the truck company comes through and then Castiel’s car heads out. They decided to use the post office; that way, things would be safer. Their listed address wouldn’t be where they actually lived, so it helped draw attention away from their actual sanctuary. Plus, it prevented people from just dropping off harmful things for them to retrieve. In the post office, only mail delivered by a carrier would reach them.

On the way to the post office, something catches Castiel’s attention, causing him to frown. It was two men looking utterly exhausted. It was 102 degrees today, and judging from how they looked, something was likely wrong. As he drove closer, the shorter man collapses, grabbing his stomach and looking like he was gasping in agony. Castiel quickly stops the car and gets out. The scent of heat floods his nose instantly, smelling of honey and blueberries, and the first word he hears is the omega on the ground groaning “Raspberries.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean finds himself collapsing to the ground and gasping in pain as his stomach began to cramp more violently. He felt dizzy and his mouth was beyond being parched. When the car pulled to a stop and someone exited it, an aroma of raspberries and chocolate began to make his mouth water. “Raspberries.” He finds himself groaning, craving the scent to be closer. The man that approached seemed to talk with Sam for a few moments before moving to scoop Dean off of the ground.

Dean presses closer to him, breathing in his intoxicating scent. He attempts to put Dean in the backseat, likely so he could drive, but Dean clings to him. After a few attempts of trying to leave Dean in the backseat, the man sighs and sits in the back with him, leaving Sam to drive. Slick begins to start leaving from Dean and he finds himself whimpering, the need for a knot becoming more prominent. When the alpha gives Sam directions, Dean can hear how deep and gravelly his voice was, and he didn’t know it was possible for someone giving directions to sound so sexy while doing it.

It was obvious that the alpha was affected, but he was controlling it very well; only his scent slightly gave it away. If Dean was more coherent, then he’d probably be relieved; but right now, he felt frustrated at the alpha for not helping with things. They arrive at the gate, and then about 15 minutes later, the car stops in front of one of the houses that had been made for helping omegas.

Dean’s carried out of the car and brought inside one of the houses and into a heat proof room. He still seemed reluctant to let the alpha go, so the alpha takes off his trench coat and hands it to him so he could use the scent. The alpha exits while Dean buries his nose in the trench coat.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is a short chapter, I've been busy! 
> 
> Beta'd by 1talian1ce

Sam had watched Castiel carry his brother into a building to take him into a heat room, where he was assured that he would have someone – another omega – to help Dean and make sure everything was okay. He was relieved that they managed to get inside without arousing any suspicions and that Dean’s heat hit close enough to the sanctuary. At least Castiel had been able to control his alpha; the entire time he was driving, he found himself looking through the rearview mirror. Castiel’s eyes had the slighted tint of red, and Sam was surprised at how controlled he was in the presence of an omega in heat making filthy sounds. His nose wrinkles in disgust at the memory of Dean’s whining and the smell of his slick in the car.

The door opens and Sam’s silently thankful for a distraction on his current thoughts as Castiel exits. He silently notes that the trench coat the alpha had been wearing is now gone; no doubt he let Dean have it to help with his heat a little bit.

“Sam.” Castiel greets him, “Your brother is in a heat room, and Ellen is looking over him. He’s likely dehydrated, but he should be okay.”

“Glad to hear.” Sam says, because if something did go wrong, Sam would never forgive himself for suggesting Dean to go off of the suppressants in the first place.

“I can go find someone to take notes about what happened and to help you get settled in.” Castiel says, pulling out his phone to see who was available at that moment. “We take notes in case something happens or if someone’s looking for you; that way, we can keep you safe.” Sam watches the alpha fiddle with his phone a little. “It looks like Mary’s agreed that she’s available to meet you. She’ll be out here momentarily.”

“Okay.” Sam agrees, not thinking much about the name. It was the same as his mom’s, but there was no way she had ended up there. Most likely, she was still stuck with their dad. While Sam waits for Mary to arrive, he reviews their story in his head. He had to make sure he stuck to the details they agreed upon so their stories would match.

Dean and Sam had been kicked out at the mere ages of 8 and 10. They found a beta who took them in, and they had been staying with them since then. Unfortunately, the beta had gotten into a relationship with someone who wasn’t fond of omegas, so she dropped them off and told them where to go to find the sanctuary. It was a believable story. It would be easy to lie about as well, since some of the details were true.

“Here she is.” Castiel comments, snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

Sam follows his gaze and his eyes widen. He doubted that she would recognize him, because he grew up looking way different than when he was a child. “Sam, this is Mary Winchester.”

The woman holds her hand out to shake. “Pleasure to meet you, Sam.”

Sam forces a smile, even though he was feeling shocked. “Likewise.”

“I’ll leave you to it. Thank you, Mary.” Castiel tells her before heading to the main house to make sure the boxes were being unloaded correctly.

Mary leads Sam to one of the houses. She gestures for him to sit down on a sofa in the longue area. The decoration was simple, but homely. It was painted an inviting purple with a few comfortable couches. There was a bookshelf filled mainly with books, though one layer had board games for people to play with. There was a TV against the wall. There were even some tables with chairs to sit at.

Sam sits down while he looks around, noticing Mary had grabbed a notepad and a pen before sitting down as well. “So, Sam.” Mary begins. “Castiel’s message said that you have a brother?”

Sam clears his throat, wondering how to tell her that he was her son. “Uh, yeah. His heat hit before we got here, but Castiel assured me he would be okay.”

She seems to nod in understanding. “So, how did you end up coming here? Is there anyone looking for you?”

Sam gives it some thought before answering. “Probably the same person that’s looking for you.”

Mary blinks at that, and focuses on Sam, taking in all of his features as realization dawns on her. She drops the notepad and pen to pull her son into a hug. “I thought you and Dean were dead.” She says quietly.

“No, not yet.” Sam says, moving to put an arm around her in return. He thought he would never see his mom again, just like Mary had thought she would never see him again.

“What happened?” Mary asks quietly, moving to pull back and look at Sam.

“Well, after Dad threw Dean and I out, we lived in the forest for a few months. Dean learned how to hunt, said that it was his responsibility to keep me safe. So, get this though, we were living in the forest and we ran into a girl who was a beta, also living on her own. We kinda stuck together and ended up living with her. We lived with her until… well, recently. She got into a relationship with Gilda, another beta, but Gilda didn’t like omegas. When Gilda found out we were staying with her, she told Charlie to make us go. Charlie dropped us off and told us how to reach here.”

Mary takes a few moments to process that. “I left after John threw you out. After he passed out from drinking, I left and looked for you boys, but I never found you.”

“We didn’t know you were looking.” Sam admits. “Honestly, we thought you were still stuck with Dad. I mean, breaking a mating bond is pretty dangerous and in most cases it’s illegal.”

“No one was going to stop me from trying to find you.” Mary responds, smiling sadly. “I had someone break the mating bond for me, the only reason I survived it was because the entire time I was telling myself that my boys needed me. I ended up here to get help looking for you, but they couldn’t find you either.”

“We did end up living off of the map.” Sam admits. They had avoided being seen and letting people learn their identities, which is why Charlie said this was their last case.

“I’m just glad that you’re safe.” Mary tells him with a smile. “I know we have a lot to catch up on; you must be starving and thirsty, though. Let me go get you something.” She moves to get up and leave the longue area.

Sam watches her go. He was glad to see his mom but knew that this would make the case even more complicated. He agreed with what Castiel and Gabriel were trying to do and now he found out that his mom is using the place to remain away from John. Leaving it without her would be impossible, and he doubted she would be okay with Dean and him killing the people who founded the place.

Dean had already been reluctant about the whole thing. Sam knew that once Dean found out Mary was there that likely Dean would scrap the plan. Not that Sam would complain or anything, he never liked the whole assassin business to begin with.

Mary soon returns with some homemade soup and bread. She’s also carrying a water bottle for him. She sets it all down. “I actually made some soup earlier and it was still fresh. I remembered how much you liked it when you were younger.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Sam says. He didn’t have too many memories of her, but he remembered how much he had loved his mom. He never blamed her for what happened with his dad, because the entire time she was pleading at John to stop. To know that she risked her life to leave his dad and try to find them meant more to him then he could explain. He begins to eat, and they settle into a surprisingly comfortable silence.

When Sam’s food and water has been eaten and drank, he looks towards his mom. “Thank you, that was really good.”

“I’m glad.” She says. “We kind of live like dormitories, two people to a room. I’m guessing sharing with Dean won’t be a problem?”

Sam shakes his head, “No, it won’t be.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel heads into the house with a sigh once the boxes have all been unloaded, and once the people have left. His mind kept drifting back to Dean. He knew it wasn’t good to be thinking about someone like that, especially since he was in charge of protecting the people there. He heads into the living room and sits down.

Gabriel seems to notice him and glances over. “What’s gotten your scent all messed up, and where’s your trench coat.”

“I found two people on the way to the post office that needed help. Dean- one of them was in heat and didn’t seem to want to let go when I put him in the safe room. Gabriel,” Castiel begins, turning to meet his brother’s gaze, “I think that he’s my true mate. It was hard to focus on anything but him; I had to let his brother drive us here.”

“Wow, talk about some self-control there.” Gabriel comments. “Most people, when they meet their true mate, have some interesting stories about public mating.”

“Gabriel, I would never take advantage of someone.” Castiel says pointedly.

“I know, must’ve not been easy.”

Castiel thinks back to the scent Dean had. Something in his brain clicks and he feels cold with dread. “I… I think I’ve smelt his scent before though.”

“Oh?” Gabriel wonders, not noticing how his brother’s demeanor had changed.

“Yes. Gabriel… I think that was the smell I noticed at Dad’s house.”

“…If he’s your true mate, you would have been able to smell him even if he wore blockers.” Gabriel says, realization dawning on him like a brick.

“Which means that it’s highly likely that he killed our dad.”

“Well, ­shit.” Gabriel comments.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by 1talian1ce
> 
> I'm posting a day early. Hope y'all like it.

Castiel sighs. Gabriel and he had decided not to confront the brothers about it. Instead, they had asked Ash to look into the matters and see what they could find. Ash had sent him any information that he could find. Some of it included Dean and Sam being dropped off, which had been picked up by a nearby surveillance camera. Ash had tried to figure out who the car belonged to, but it was stolen, another red flag.

Castiel had talked to Mary and had been surprised to learn that they were her sons. They hadn’t been able to find anything about them at the time, and it still seemed like they had been completely off the map. Ash had been searching, though, for any clues at all. Which led Cas to reading this email; Ash had found something. He had managed to track down a video surveillance where Sam and Dean had dropped off.

From there, his software was able to identify Gilda. She was a woman who had a warrant for running away, along with possible evidence of killing her mother. Ash and Frank had dug deeper and found the named Charlie Bradbury. That’s about as much they could find about Charlie. They were pretty sure it wasn’t even her real name. Frank had pointed out it was highly likely that Charlie could be ‘The Queen’ that they were looking for.

Which was why nothing had happened to the Winchester brothers yet. They could be the only potential lead to finding her and making sure that nothing happened to either of them. Gabriel didn’t like the plan. He made it clear that he wanted to do nothing more than throw both of them out of the sanctuary to fend for themselves. He knew that Castiel had a point, though, when he used the quote ‘Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.’

Castiel stands and moves to leave the room after checking his phone. It was a text explaining that Dean’s heat was finally over. He intended to retrieve his trench coat and then very warily give Dean a chance to explain his side of the story. There was really no evidence that Sam had been involved in anything. He may have helped some, but Dean was the one to look out for. Castiel had smelled him in the room where his dad had been killed.

He reluctantly heads into the lobby and sees the omega already sitting on the sofa, where he waited for him with his trench coat.

Dean watches as Castiel entered the room of the lobby on the first floor of the building he had been in. His heat had been awful. It involved a lot of being forced to drink water and eat food. He had never masturbated as much in his life before; even his first heat was milder than this one. He wagered it had something to do with Castiel’s trench coat. In his clouded state, he had called out Cas’ name more than he would like to admit. The entire time, his nose had been practically buried in the trench coat as he craved the scent more and more.

As soon as Castiel entered the room, though, the scent flooded his nose again, causing him to just stare at the alpha, not really sure what to say. He wasn’t stupid; he had heard stories of people meeting their true mates. He didn’t expect his true mate to be someone he was set up to kill, though. Life seemed to be cruel like that at times.

Judging from Castiel’s expression, he could tell his scent was affecting the alpha as well. They stare at each other in a moment of silence. Dean finally manages to find his voice and clears his throat. “Uh, this was washed for you, figured you’d need it back.” He holds it up to offer it to the other man.

“Thank you.” Castiel says, though he seems really hesitant to take the coat, which confused Dean. For a split moment, it looked like Cas had been… scared? He shook it off, figuring he must have imagined it.

“Thank you, too.” Dean supplies, awkwardly. He remembered how clingy he had been in the car when Castiel had found him, and it was pretty embarrassing.

“Of course.” Castiel states back. He definitely seemed cautious, given his stance and how he was intently staring at Dean, as if wondering what Dean was going to end up doing. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, a lot.” He nods. “Sam doing okay?”

“Yes. Your brother has been spending a lot of time with Mary. It turns out that you and he are her lost sons.”

Dean stares back at that information. His mother was _here?_ Yes, fate was very cruel indeed. “How… how did she end up here?” He asks, still trying to process the fact that she was there to begin with. He never thought about looking for her because he figured she was still with his dad, and if Dean saw John again, it would not end well for either of them.

“I’ll leave her to tell that story. I actually had a few questions I wanted to ask you.” Castiel says; his tone is clipped and starting to sound a little unfriendly. Dean was beginning to get a really bad feeling in his gut.

He swallows. “Okay, shoot.”

“Have you ever heard of someone named Charlie Bradbury?”

‘Shit.’ Dean internally groans to himself. He was pretty sure that the whole gig was busted. His brain begins to instantly start combing over possibilities. He remembered Sam had done some research on making sure Dean’s scent would never be left behind, but had mentioned that if his true mate happened to be there, he would still smell it

Dean knew Cas had been at Chuck’s house, because Charlie had explained what Michael told her about the will. If Cas had noticed the scent after seeing Dean again, then his cover was definitely blown. He had no idea how he ended up finding out Charlie’s name, though; she was a tech wizard.

“Dean?” Castiel questions, beginning to sound impatient.

Dean hesitates. If he said yes, then he would probably be linked to Charlie; but if he said no, then Castiel would probably know either way. There might be a slight possibility that Castiel didn’t know who Charlie was. Maybe Sam had mentioned they had a friend named Charlie. “Yes… She’s a friend of mine.” Dean says, after a few moments of trying to collect his thoughts. That appeared to be the correct answer, because for a moment, Castiel looked dumb founded at the admission. Yeah, he definitely knew. Dean only hoped that Castiel would let Sam off the hook and just take it all out on Dean.

“Dean, I want you to think carefully on how you answer the next few questions.” Castiel says, face changing into a neutral expression. When it appears Dean is listening, he decides to ask the next question. “Do you know my father, Chuck Novak?”

Castiel watches as Dean visibly pales at the next question. His suspicion seems to have been confirmed after a few moments of silence. It seems like Dean doesn’t know what to say, but regardless, Castiel waits for him to answer. The omega was his true mate, though right now he wished that he wasn’t. His true mate, the person who was practically meant for him, had murdered his father.

“Cas.” Dean begins, forcing himself to meet Castiel’s icy gaze. His mouth felt dry and his body felt weak. “Give me a chance to explain.”

“Explain what?” Castiel bites back. “How you killed my father, then waltz in here where you could attempt to assassinate me and Gabriel? You made your heat hit so we could take you in without any question about your intentions. If you weren’t Mary’s son, and clearly my true mate,” Castiel begins to actually growl, “Then you would end up rotting in prison for the rest of your life.”

“Sam had nothing to do with it.” Dean says instantly. He knew he wasn’t probably going to go down from this, but he wanted to make sure that Sam stayed safe.

“That’s all you have to say about killing him? That your brother wasn’t involved?”

“No, it’s not all I have to say.” Dean interjects. “It’s not like I enjoy what I do, Cas. I didn’t wake up that day and start cheerfully chirping about what I was going to do to finish that mission. We take jobs so we can stay off the grid and _survive,_ because if Sam and I showed our faces somewhere, I’m pretty sure my dad would hunt us down and kill us. The money we make from doing jobs goes to make sure we stay completely off the grid. We pay people off, and we have to invest in a lot of hardware and other things. And Charlie has been funding money to help people in my situation. She provides money to some of her friends so people are willing to let them stay safe in their home.”

“Interesting way to justify murder.” Castiel says harshly. “Especially seeing as that’s what I _actually do here._ Take in people who need help. Except I don’t have to murder people to do that.”

“No, because you come from a rich family where everything is handed down to you.” Dean retorts back. He knew that he deserved everything Cas was saying; he was correct, after all. Dean, however, did not like being called out on what he already knew was something bad. “Look, I’m not saying that what I do is right or anything, but we’re doing what we can.”

“So, being sent here to kill Gabriel and I - which could cause the downfall of this sanctuary and risk the safety of everyone who lives here - is part of trying to help people in similar situations as you?”

“I told Charlie that I didn’t want to come here and do that, and she said that if we didn’t, someone else would.” Dean blurts out. “I sure as hell wasn’t going to do it when I found out you were my true mate, and definitely not after learning that my Mom is actually here. For fuck’s sake, I’m still human.”

Castiel seems to pause at that, turning to study Dean. He was looking at Dean like a puzzle, trying to figure him out. “Fine.” He decides after a little bit. “I’ll give you and Sam a chance. But if you step out of line even once, I _will_ know about it.” He warns him.

“I can agree with that.” Dean decides, feeling shocked that Cas was actually deciding to let him stay for now. If things were the other way around, Dean would have likely settled things right then and there. Cas seemed to be giving him a chance, which spoke volumes about his character. Dean didn’t deserve to have a true mate like Castiel. Cas deserved someone better than him.

“Until I can decide what to do with you, you’ll be in a monitored room. You’ll not be allowed to leave the building unless you have someone with you. Whether that’s someone we trust around here or a guard, it’s up to you. I suggest you figure out what you want to do as well. If you really don’t want to go through with it, then you’ll need to provide me with details on how to contract Charlie to inquire further about my brother’s plan, so that way we’ll be able to put a stop to it. Once your mission is successfully cancelled, then - and only then - will I begin to start letting you decide what you want to do here to help make up for your previous actions.”

Castiel is gone before Dean has a chance to really even say something. Castiel made it clear that he needed to give up Charlie in order to start being trusted, and it was going to take a lot to be able to do that. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his best friend. He had a lot of thinking to do.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by 1talian1ce.
> 
> Next week there won't be a chapter, I'm going to be visiting my Dad. (Long story short, I bought a car from a private person and it turned out to be a junk car so my Dad' going to help me get a car since I'm out of that money) Anywho, I'll be posting not next week but the week after and it'll definitely be a much longer chapter.

Dean had been internally debating on their options and didn’t even notice Sam walk into the room with a bag of clothes for Dean. “Hey.”

He glances over at Sam and merely nods in greeting. Once the door is closed, he decided to let Sam know what happened. “Cas knows we were sent here to kill him.”

Sam’s eyes widen briefly before going back to normal. “And he’s still letting us stay here?”

“Yeah, something to do with our mom being here.” He explains, deciding to leave the true mate part out. “He also somehow got Charlie’s name and wants us to give up her contact information so he can stop their brothers’ plan. I’m not even supposed to leave the building without someone that Cas trusts, and if I do, I’m guessing I’m going to ‘rot in jail.’”

“Shit.” Sam says after processing what his brother had said. “Wait, what about me?”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Oh, I told him that you weren’t involved with Chuck’s murder, which really you weren’t. All you did was drive the damn car, but I’m pretty sure they probably have cameras or something in here because Cas mentioned a monitored room. Guy seemed pretty pissed.”

“Duh, Dean.” Sam says giving him a full-on bitch face. “I’d be pissed, too, if someone showed up to kill me and found out that they also killed- well, I wouldn’t care if someone killed our dad. Not the point, though, Dean.” Sam pauses as he thinks about their options.

“Something you want to share with the class, Sammy?” Dean asks, watching his brother appear to be in deep thought. He knew what their options likely were, and none of them really favored Sam and Dean. One, they could just stay living in this building for eternity. Two, they could give Charlie’s information out and have Charlie kill them herself. Three, the final option Dean saw; they could try to escape and likely end up ‘rotting in a jail cell.’

“Well, we never really wanted to do this job anyway. I doubt Charlie would get too upset if we decided to just bail on it and help the Novaks with their brothers instead. She would be pissed, though, if you ended up getting killed or going to prison a few months before the whole Moondor thing you two do.”

“Yeah, but we have to give them Charlie’s information. I don’t think she’d like that.” Dean points out.

“Charlie is like a sister to us, Dean; she would be probably impressed that the tech people managed to find out her name.”

Dean huffs, imaging Charlie’s reaction. She’d probably geek out with the techs over their skills for technology. Hell, if they _did_ decide to help out the Novaks and Charlie ended up working with the other tech people, then Charlie would probably act like Christmas, learning more about coding and stuff. Charlie was so obsessed with it. At least Dean wasn’t obsessed with anything like that (minus Dr. Sexy and Roleplaying at Moondor of course.)

“Yeah, I guess we should ask if we could talk to Charlie first, and just… explain what’s going on.”

“They might not let us.” Sam says after a moment of thought. “If it were me, I’d be worried about code words or something. We’re not exactly every-day citizens.”

“Really, because I thought assassins were perfectly common.” Dean says, sarcastically. “Yeah, I guess we can just give Charlie’s info and maybe they’ll at least let us be in the room, so we stay in the loop. I’m not allowed to leave the building, so maybe someone here will let him know we want to talk.”

Sam nods. “It’s late, so there might not be anyone.”

“We could just open the window.” Dean says with a shrug. No doubt a monitored room would alert someone that a window had been opened.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sam asks, a little hesitant. “They might think you were trying to escape.”

“We’ll be fine.” Dean says, shrugging off Sam’s concern. He stands up and tries to open the window. It seemed to have a lock on it to keep it closed, but Dean knew how to open those like he knew the back of his hand. He finds something that would work and jiggles the lock off before opening the window and sitting down on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel sits down in the living room with a sigh. He had expected Dean to deny it. He hadn’t expected Dean to confess that he, indeed, was the one who had killed his dad. Why was he going to give Dean a chance? He didn’t know the answer to that question. “Gabriel, I was right. Dean was the one that killed him.”

Gabriel stands up at that. “Did you already call the police? ‘Cause I can get them here pretty quick, if you want.”

“No.” Castiel says. “I’m giving them a chance.”

“Why?” Gabriel asks, like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world, which Castiel could agree with; it was pretty stupid.

“Because they’re not the root of the problem. Michael and Lucifer are. If we send them off, someone else is just going to come and replace their duties. I told Dean that I wanted Charlie’s contact information. I want to see what we can do regarding our brothers.”

“Okay, so once we get Charlie’s info, then are we going to turn them in?” Gabriel questions.

“No.” Castiel says, appearing a little hesitant. “Gabriel, he’s still my true mate and I doubt he’d be able to kill me.”

“What about me?” Gabriel asks, raising an eyebrow. “Your response to letting murderers stay here is that _you’re_ safe, nothing about me.”

“Gabriel,” Castiel begins annoyed, “If I thought you were in any danger, then I wouldn’t be letting them stay here. They’re in a monitored room where we can listen in on their conversations at any time. The entire room is triggered with alarms. When the door opens, it sends an alert. If the window was opened, then it would trigger an alarm and we would instantly-“ Castiel is cut off as an alarm sounded from both of their phones. His eyes widen; it appeared that Gabriel was right. Trying to trust Sam and Dean was not an option.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by 1talian1ce. Hope y'all enjoy c:

Dean is sitting down on the bed while his brother is standing, still looking skeptical that pulling the alarm to get their attention was a bad idea. They didn’t have to wait long for the door to be thrown open with two alphas entering the room, Castiel and Gabriel.

Gabriel freezes as he enters the room and his eyes dilate as a scent hits his nose; it smelt like peppermint hot coco. He stares at the source of the scent, silently noting that Sam seemed to be scenting the air as well. What were the chances that Dean was Cassie’s truemate and that Sam was his?

“We decided we’ll let you talk to Charlie, but we need to give her a heads-up first or she likely won’t talk.” Dean says, oblivious to Sam and Gabriel’s situation.

Castiel, however, is not oblivious and he glances between his brother and Sam. It doesn’t take much to put it together, especially since Castiel had met his own truemate. “Gabriel.” He says, trying to get his attention. He sighs when Gabriel ignores him, still staring at Sam.

Castiel grabs Gabriel’s shoulder and lightly shakes him. “ _Gabriel_.” He seems relieved when Gabriel looks towards him. “This isn’t the place or the time. We need to rectify the situation with our brothers without any distractions.” He gives Gabriel a pointed look, knowing Gabriel knew he was right.

“Party pooper.” Gabriel complains in response. “I guess we can wait until then, though, right Sammy?”

Sam nods after a little, trying to process what had just happened.

Dean clears his throat. “So? Phone call to Charlie so she knows it’s okay to talk to you?”

Castiel turns his gaze back to the elder Winchester and observes him for a few moments before handing him the cellphone. “Put it on speakerphone when you call, please. Though, either way, all of my phone calls are recorded.”

“Right.” Dean says. He takes the phone and dials Charlie’s phone number before putting it on speaker as it rings.

It doesn’t take long for Charlie to answer, but she sounds a little tentative. “…Hello?”

“Hey.” Dean greets. “We kinda need to change plans.”

“Is that why you’re calling on _Castiel Novak’s_ phone?”

“Well, yeah.” Dean admits, not surprised that Charlie had found out Castiel’s number. “Uh… turns out Sam and Gabriel are truemates.” He opts for not telling her about Castiel and himself also being truemates, but that was beside the point.

“OHMYGOSHAREYOUSERIOUS!?”

Dean winces, actually glad that the phone was on speakerphone so he didn’t blow out his ear drum. “Yeah, but anyway, they also found out about Chuck.” There’s silence from Charlie’s end, so Dean decides to continue. “So… I think we should help them with their Michael/Lucifer situation.”

“Yeah, we can help them.” Charlie says, after a few moments of consideration. “I mean, we weren’t really keen on doing it to _begin_ with. I’m guessing they’re there since you’re calling on his phone. Am I on speakerphone?”

“Yes.” Castiel says, deciding to speak up. He had been worried that Dean was going to use code words to alert Charlie to what was going on, but he hadn’t and it made Castiel feel relieved. Maybe he would be able to trust Dean after a while. “Maybe it would be best if we met in person to discuss things.”

“Hm, I guess.” Charlie decides. “But only because I _have_ to meet the hackers you have hired. Seriously, they must be bad-ass.”

“Well, one of them likes being called Dr. Bad-Ass, so you’re not wrong.” Gabriel says, sounding a little amused.

“Seriously? Cool. I’ll sort some things up here and I should be there by the morning. Later, bitches.” The phone cuts off before anyone can say something.

Castiel steps forward to take his phone back. He tries ignoring the spark of electricity he felt from his fingers brushing against Dean’s. “While we wait, you should fill us in on what happened with Michael and Lucifer.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie was browsing the dark web to look for potential jobs. They hadn’t had any recently, and they had to pay someone off so information about them wouldn’t be spread. Someone had learned Dean’s identity and they wanted a lot of money or they would alert the FBI to who he was associated with. It would end very badly if they couldn’t make the money in time.

They had about half of what was being requested, which was why Charlie was looking for an expensive job. Alastair had requested 10 million to delete any of his evidence he had. At least Charlie knew that he would once it was paid. Alastair may be a powerful scum of the earth, but he was known for keeping his word on any trades he had made.

So, when Charlie saw someone had requested a hit for 10 million, she took it with zero hesitation. It was a hit for Chuck Novak. Upon further research, his own sons - Michael and Lucifer - were planning the hit. It sucked, but they needed the money so nothing bad would happen to Dean.

“Dean, I found the solution to our problem.” Charlie announces.

Dean pauses from typing on the computer (he has also been searching for a solution) and turns towards Charlie. “What is it?”

“A hit, for Chuck Novak.”

“How much are they paying?” Dean wonders. He hated taking the hit jobs; they normally gave them to Meg, but he didn’t really have much of a choice.

“10 mil.” Charlie says, looking relieved. “I would send Meg to do the hit, but she’s already in California for a job.”

“Well, can’t say no to that price.” Dean says, not even thinking about turning down the job. “What are the job details so Sam and I can take care of this before I get screwed?”

“Well, it’s for Chuck Novak. He uses an alias - Carver Edlund. He actually owns Novak Empires, though. So, security is probably going to be tight. Let me look into this some more, maybe go on a beer run, and by the time you get back I should have a plan ready to go.”

Charlie watches Dean leave then goes back into digging for information. By the time Dean’s back, she already has a plan of action. There was a smaller company that wanted to meet with Chuck and discuss getting a contract with him to publish the books they would make. It was an easy work-around.

She managed to hack into the emails and reroute a few things. She cancelled the meeting with the smaller company using the Novak Empires computer system. Charlie also hacked the smaller company to arrange a meeting with ‘Mr. Smith’ before deleting all of the evidence.

When Dean returns from the beer run, he puts it in the fridge and grabs one for Charlie and himself. “So, what’s the plan?”

“You’re going to meet Chuck at his house to discuss creating a contract with Elysian Fields. They’re an acting company who wants Novak Empires to publish their play scripts.”

“Alright.” Dean says. “Anything specific I need to know?”

“Just the basics.” She shrugs. “Obviously, Elysian Fields doesn’t know the meeting is going to happen. You’ll be Mr. Smith, whatever first name works. Before you head to the house, have Sam call me and I’ll hack into his system. Once you’re meeting with him, you can offer him a bottle of the wine that’s poisoned to ‘celebrate’ the contract being made. Then call me to let me know and I’ll hack into the system again to repeat the footage so no one will ever know you were there.”

“Awesome.” Dean says, not really feeling awesome. Instead of feeling relieved that Alastair would be off his back, he felt guilt. Another person he would kill for money for his own benefit. “When’s the meeting?”

“It’s tomorrow at 7 pm, so you should probably leave now with Sam, then rest once you both get back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel wordlessly stares at Dean. The reason their father was dead was because of Alastair. Alastair, who was a _known_ friend of Michael and Lucifer. Maybe it wasn’t much of a coincidence that they were the people hired. “So… you’re saying that in order to not get caught by the FBI, you had to kill my father.”

Dean glances down toward the ground. “…Yeah.”

“And… are you aware that Alastair is a good friend of my brothers?” Judging by Dean’s eyes widening and pale-looking face, it was safe to say he did not. “I suggest we need to figure out what to do quickly, before something else happens. If he already knew you enough to report your information, what do you think is going to happen if he finds out you’re giving up on the job?”

“Probably nothing good.” Dean quietly admits.

“Maybe we should call Charlie back and tell her to cancel everything else and get everyone here.” Sam suggests. They would need all hands on deck to deal with this.

Castiel offers Dean his phone again so he could contact Charlie. He observes him once he’s on the phone again. It was clear to Cas that Dean felt guilty about what had happened to his father. He couldn’t imagine being in Dean’s position. Having to be thrown out from your home due to your secondary gender. Then, managing to find a safe place to stay, but the only way to stay safe was to keep doing jobs that killed a piece of you every time it was done. Castiel wasn’t ready to forgive Dean yet, but maybe after this ordeal was dealt with, he and Dean could work on things. They were truemates and destined to be together; Castiel just wished they had met under different circumstances.

“While we wait for them to get here, I could show you around.” Gabriel offers Sam.

Sam meets his gaze, “Sure, I’d love to see the place.”

Gabriel holds the door open for Sam.

Sam smiles a little bit at the gesture and moves to leave the room.

Dean watches the pair leave, then hands the phone back to Castiel. “Thanks for letting me call her back.”

“It’s no problem.” Castiel assures him.

The omega nods, not really sure what to say to him. Castiel was probably still pissed at him for killing Chuck, which he deserved. He was also probably pissed that he showed up there to kill him. To top it off for Castiel, Dean had also turned out to be his truemate; He _had_ to be pissed off at the world right now.

“Would you like a tour as well?”

Dean blinks and glances over at him. “Really?”

Castiel tilts his head. “Why would I ask if I didn’t want to?”

“Oh, sure.” Dean says in response. “I wouldn’t mind seeing what you have set up here.”

Dean waits for Castiel to lead the way and follows after him. It looked like he was wearing the trench coat he had let Dean borrow, but it seemed to be freshly washed. They exit the building and Dean takes a moment to look around. The place seemed to be well-kept.

“All of the buildings where the people we help live are all the same. We have some ‘hang out’ places.” Castiel says, using hand quotes.

“Makes sense.” Dean says, noting that the hand quote thing made Castiel looked like a dork, which was kind of cute.

“We have a library, a game room, a decently sized pool, an exercise room, a garden, and obviously a cafeteria.”

“That sounds like some pretty awesome stuff. I’m fine with checking out anything. I’m sure Sam went to the library first.”

“That’s alright.” Castiel says. “Are you hungry?”

In response to his question, Dean’s stomach growls.

“We can go to the cafeteria first.” Castiel decides and leads Dean on a path that leads to the cafeteria. It was more like a buffet. They had a variety of hand-made items.

Dean’s mouth waters as he realizes that they even have freshly-baked pie. “This looks pretty awesome, Cas.”

“Thank you. We let Benny be in charge of the kitchen. He’s one of the people who was going to keep an eye on you during your stay here.”

“Was?” Dean questions, causing Castiel to turn and meet his gaze.

“Yes.” The alpha confirms. “Was. Since you’re cooperating and even deciding to help us with our problem, then there’s no need to keep an eye on you. After everything is settled, we can try starting over.”

“I’d like that.” Dean admits, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders. Maybe Castiel didn’t hate him after all.

Castiel smiles a little at that before he goes to get some food. He didn’t get much, just a salad and a piece of blueberry pie that was baked with honey.

Dean ends up getting a slice of pizza, a burger, and a piece of pie as well. They eat in a comfortable silence until Dean begins to lewdly work on his pie.

Castiel pauses his fork just out of his open mouth and turns to look at Dean. Dean groans as he shoves in another mouthful of pie and makes more obscure noises as he scarfs the rest of the pie down.

“That pie was awesome.” Dean groans, mouth still full, not noticing how Cas seemed to be frozen looking at him.

It takes Castiel a few moments to calm down. He didn’t know it was possible to be turned on by someone _eating_ before. “Yeah…” Castiel says, clearing his throat. “It is pretty good. Instead of sugar, we use honey.”

“Well, I definitely approve.” Dean says. He glances over and notices that Cas had only eaten a few bites of his pie. “Are you gonna finish that?”

Castiel glances at his pie and over to Dean again. He didn’t feel like eating anymore after that, but if he let Dean eat it then it would be like torture. Castiel decides it’s best not to let it go to waste, then shrugs and passes the plate over to Dean.

Dean finishes the piece of pie like he had with the last one. He notices an overwhelming scent of raspberries and glances over at Cas. Castiel seemed to be staring Dean down like he was the last plate of food on earth. His eyes had also begun to tint red.

“Cas… I think your rut is hitting.”

That seems to snap Castiel out of it and he instantly gets up. “I’ll shoot Gabriel a message to finish the tour with you. Sorry.” He apologizes before quickly fleeing the room. Dean Winchester _eating pie_ had thrown him into a rut.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
